Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Frozen Teardrop (Cinderella Girls version)
Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Frozen Teardrop (Cinderella Girls version) is anime reboot of the 2007 anime of the same name which is based of the 2005 arcade game "The Idolmaster" made by Namco. The only differences are that this anime uses Idolmasters: Cinderella Girls characters, alternate universe which calendar known "Mars Calender" or "MC" era, 765Production's artists remained as terrorists (AKB0048 material), and has 2 seasons and total 52 episodes. The second season is based on the sequel from 2011. Summary Beginning with the introduction of Red Star agent Anastasia, the beginning of the story fills in vital details regarding the events in Anno Domini leading up to the events of the series, including the origins and backgrounds of Turiavita and the A.I.W.S pilot Shimamura Uzuki. Anno Domini Replacement In the beginning of the 21st century, a world war breaks out over interplanetary travel tech since the destruction of Earth's moon several decades ago and the devastation its lack of gravitational pull has had on the planet's tides and overall ecosystem stability. Making thing worse are the fragments of the “Lost Artemis” that frequently fall to Earth, bringing yet more destruction in their wake. Sometimes later, the environment is pretty much destroyed so mankind leaves Earth and starts Star Calender 00. Entertainment and songs become heavily regulated and eventually banned due to their power to move people, but a brave idol group puts on guerrilla performances in the name of a famous act from earlier times that sang to Earth's bitter end, 765Pro. The illegal revival group's name is... 76500Pro. Making Mondenkind’s trouble worse is the organization Turiavita, which seeks to steal away all the idols from Mondenkind and its Masters and allow the destruction of humanity to occur so its own touted superior genetically engineered race of Idol/Human hybrid called the Mischlings can take over in their place. Much of the series is about the battle between Mondenkind and Turiavita for control of the idols as well as the shifting bonds and rivalries between the Masters themselves. Mars Calender Begin TBA Characters IDOL Robots In this fan stories, there are four class categories. Mondenkind Turiavita A.I.W.S A.I.W.S., short for Anti-Idol Weapon System and pronounced like "aces", are significantly downscaled mecha models of A.M.W.S. and are normally stationed onboard starships and other cramped places that could not fit a full-scale mecha. A.M.W.S A.M.W.S. (Assault Maneuver Weapon System, pronounced "aims") mecha are larger than A.G.W.S. but not as powerful as E.S. units. The major difference between an A.M.W.S. and an E.S. is that the E.S. are equipped with Anima Relics. Two popular A.M.W.S. are the Scutum and Pilum, piloted by Ormus/U-TIC officers Hermann and Richard respectively. Ein-Sof Gallery File:49403190 シンデレラガールズXENOGLOSSIA.png Trivia #The word Xenoglossia which derivatives to the futuristic RPG, Xenosaga and the other Monolith Soft works. #Many mechs have been references and also homages to Xenosaga, Gundam Build Fighters and Symphogear. #This story contains elements from Armored Xenoglossia and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop. Category:Armored Core fanfiction Category:Future Releases Category:Idolmaster Fan-Fiction Category:Upcoming story